pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
RT03
' Hard Beat! Fender's Concert!!' (Japanese: ハードビート! 騒象寺 コンサート!! Hādo Bīto! Sozoji's Concert!!) is the third episode of Pokémon Retro - The Shadow Games and aired on April 12, 2013. Yugi is forced to sell tickets for Fender's concert or suffer consequences. Not wanting to put his friends through Fender's horrible singing or have them pick a fight, Yugi insists that he's fine and won't tell them what he's been made do, however, Olivia decides to help him. Summary The morning starts off with Yugi whacking Cindy and his alarm before getting ready for school. After getting on the bus, Yugi sees Lint Greendale, a boy in his class with a Rattata. Yugi greets him, but Greendale seems to ignore Yugi. Cindy then runs to the back of the bus and notices Fender Shrill and his Loudred. Yugi hurries to the back of the bus and tries to slip away unnoticed, but Fender calls him back. The bus stops, causing Yugi and Cindy to fall over in the seat next to Fender. He then gives Yugi ten tickets to his concert, his All Night Solo Live Show, prompting him to sell them at $17 each. Fender wants the tickets sold in three days. He grins as he exclaims "You know what will happen to you if you don't sell the tickets! Right Yugi? At school Joey and his Turtwig, Brutroot notice Yugi looks a bit depressed. Concerned, Joey asks if he's okay. Yugi insists that he's fine. Joey says that after looking into it, there doesn't seem to be a star at their school. Yugi nearly topples over, "What?! You hadn't given up on that?" he remarks in shock. "But that's the thing!", Joey grins. He then goes on to say that his Turtwig will help him obtain "fame, fortune, and femme-fatale". Yugi begins to look depressed again, Joey reminds him that he's here for him and insists that Yugi tell him if something's bothering him. Yugi lights up and says that it's nothing. Joey leaves Yugi, while he and Tristan form a "panty tank". Yugi thinks to himself, he can't tell Joey, or he'll start a fight with Fender. Meanwhile Joey lifts Téa's skirt using a t-square, earning himself a punch in the jaw. Yugi thinks he can't subject Téa to Fender's terrible voice either. Olivia then approaches him, telling him to meet her after school to tell her what was wrong. After school, Yugi meets up with Olivia by the lockers. He tells her someone is threatening him. Olivia asks who it is, when Fender shows up and asks her if she's coming to his show. He then leaves and Olivia knows now that it was Fender who threatened Yugi. Yugi shows her the tickets and the two decide to work together to try and sell them. Three days passed and the tickets still remained unsold. Olivia then spots Greendale. Cindy goes over and talks to his Ratatta again, prompting Yugi to go over there and grab him. Yugi considers offering Greendale a ticket, but his morality takes over and he shoves the ticket back into his pocket. Greendale approaches Yugi and Olivia and says that he's sorry to bug them but asks if they'll buy a ticket to Fender's concert. Greendale explains that he's been given five tickets to sell, but he can't even sell one. It'd real helpful if Yugi and/or Olivia could buy one. Yugi and Olivia are shocked. He says he has no money but offers to take Greendale's tickets and sell them. It didn't make much difference to Yugi if had ten or fifteen tickets, but at least this way only one of them would have to suffer. After Yugi and Olivia leave, Fender appears and tells Greendale that he saw that. Later that night at the concert only Yugi and Olivia show up. Yugi tells Fender that everyone was too busy to buy a ticket, but he'll listen to his songs. Olivia obliges as well. Fender gives Yugi and Olivia a set of earphones. Fender screams into the microphone. Cindy then emerges from her Pokéball but Fender summons Loudred and Loudred's weight crushes her. Yugi and Olivia look on worried about Cindy. Olivia threatens to stop everything while holding a Pokéball but Fender says that he has to introduce a special guest. He opens an empty closet door to reveal Greendale and his Ratatta who lay there beaten-up. Yugi apologizes to Greendale, but Greendale insists that he's the one that should be apologizing. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle begins to light up and he switches to Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi gets angry but before he acknowledges Fender, he tells Olivia to get Greendale and Ratatta out of there. Fender sics his Loudred on them, injuring them both. Dark Yugi then glares at Fender and asks him if he's a coward, for telling his Pokémon to do his dirty work. If not he's not to try escape the game Yugi is about to start. Fender is slightly stunned and wonders if this is the real Yugi. Dark Yugi and Fender battle. Dark Yugi uses his Snubbull named Spot against Loudred. Dark Yugi wins and then begins to explain the rules to the Silence Game. *Two Sound Clown dolls were placed on a table. The dolls dance when a sound occurs nearby. *The first person to make a sound and cause the clown to dance loses. *If Dark Yugi loses, he gives Fender his life. Fender notices that when Dark Yugi pulled the headphones out upon his transformation, they still lie over his shoulder. When he sat down, the jack landed on the rim of a glass. If the jack were to fall, it would make a noise and cause Dark Yugi to lose. Fenders gets so excited waiting for the jack to fall, that his heart starts pounding. The clown dances, but the jack hasn't fallen. Dark Yugi shows Fender that he has been holding the microphone (even during their battle) next to his heart, the sound of his heartbeat, amplified by the speakers, caused the sound. Dark Yugi inflicts the Penalty Game, "Beat Festival" on Fender. Fender is forced to hear his heartbeat get louder and louder. He begs to make the noise stop, while Dark Yugi leaves with Olivia and Greendale and their Pokémon. The next morning at school, Joey approaches Yugi and asks if he heard about Fender, who apparently now has gone deaf. Yugi says he doesn't. Olivia then tells him, after Joey leaves, in the form of a lie that Yugi battle Fender with his Snubbull and the uproar caused machinery malfunctions. Yugi tells her this wasn't the first time he had memory lapse and it certainly won't be the last. Major Events *Yugi is revealed to have a Snubbull *Spot is revealed to know Charm, Ice Fang, and Fire Fang *Yugi continues to have amnesia Debuts Humans *Lint Greendale *Fender Shrill Pokémon *Rattata (Greendale's) *Loudred (Fender's) *Turtwig (Joey's) *Snubbull (Yugi's) Characters Humans *Yugi Moto *Lint Greendale *Fender Shrill *Joey Wheeler *Tristan Taylor *Olivia Love *Téa Gardner *Dark Yugi Pokémon *Cyndaquil (Yugi's, Cindy) *Ratatta (Greendale's; debut) *Loudred (Fender's; debut) *Turtwig (Joey's, Brutroot; debut) *Snubbull (Yugi's, Spot; debut) Cast *Dan Green as Dark Yugi *Matthew Gray Gubler as Yugi Moto *Lucy Hale as Téa Gardner/Cindy the Cyndaquil *Jason Lee as Joey Wheeler *Chelsea Kane as Olivia Love *Ashley Tisdale as Spot the Snubbull *Tara Strong as Lint Greendale/Ratatta *Mark Harmon as Fender Shrill/Loudred Trivia *This is the first Pokémon LV arc to feature a Pokéball other than a Poké Ball (that being the Moon Ball containing Spot the Snubbull). References to Real-Life/Popular Culture *The bus Yugi, Fender, and Greendale ride on is the "# 117" one of the buses under the RTC which is the official transportation company of Las Vegas. Changes from the Manga *The beginning features Yugi waking up to an alarm and whacking Cindy. *The bus scene is changed slightly. *Olivia is added and becomes the primary aid to Yugi throughout the episodes. *The concert takes place in the choir room of the high school instead of a seperate studio. *Olivia is with Yugi at the concert. *A Pokémon Battle is added. *An ending is added featuring Yugi talking to Joey and Olivia about the night before and about his recent memory lapses. Foreshadowing *Lint Greendale's Ratatta is shown to have evolved into a Raticate prior to his appearance in Contest Wars. Category:Retro Episodes Category:Episodes centered around Yugi Moto Category:Episodes centered around Olivia Love